Caelum Lestrange
by Elipsa
Summary: Lied to, betrayed by one he called friend, Harry Potter - the supposed Golden Boy - does the unthinkable. He reaches out for help, to the most unlikely person. The person is more likely to kill him than help him, but to be free he would change who he was once. To be free, he would let Harry Potter die and become someone new.
1. A Request For an Audience

_The Golden Boy Not so Crazy After All?_

 _Or is it All a Lie?_

 _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back! There was a mighty battle between good and evil not so long ago in the Ministry of Magic._

 _Teenagers rushed into a fight they had somehow managed to find before the Aurors._

 _Death Eaters came and fought the teenagers, with the Aurors barely arriving in time to stop any serious damage to occur to the building or to the children._

 _All present at the time claim that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back._

 _But this reporter thinks differently! After all, everyone who was present at the time were Harry Potter, his friends, Albus Dumbledore's followers and people from the Ministry who can be persuaded to lie. This reporter feels that the public should not be fooled into thinking that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back so that the Golden Boy of -_

"I've had enough," Harry pushed back from the table, his hands smacking on top of the wood. "I'm done, 'Mione. I refuse to... I can't... I won't..." He pulled at his black hair, scowling at everything.

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione murmured, patting his back. She sat beside him, her eyes roaming the beat down old motel they were staying at.

He cringed before slowly placing his forehead down on the table. "I don't want to deal with them anymore," he whispered.

It was all too much. At first the magical world was his hope for a new chance at life. Everything was shiny and new. It was somewhere he could be away from the Dursleys and their lifestyle.

His emerald eyes drifted to his ratted clothing that covered every inch of him except his face. A dark hoodie was pulled up to keep him covered in shadows, his fingers still embedded in his hair.

"I know, Harry. You don't have to."

But then Dumbledore intervened. The older wizard always kept things from him. Kept sending him back to the Dursleys for his 'protection'. Harry sneered at the thought, standing up to pace.

Then the magical world seemed to hold him back. As soon as he felt like he was learning something, there was something else that was kept from him. He wanted to tap into his magic and become more than he was.

His fingers clutched at the letter in his hands. "Is this the way to do it, Hermione?"

And Ron. His friend. His supposed best mate. He had been spying on him for Dumbledore. Whatever Harry did, Ron went and told the old coot. When he told him what had happened at the Dursleys, Ron had acted how a mate should have: outraged on Harry's behalf.

But then, not even two hours later, Harry had been called into the Headmaster's office. And there, Dumbledore had asked him to stop exaggerating the truth.

"I don't know, but you know I'll be here for you. No matter what."

Pausing, Harry unfurled his fingers to stare at the seemingly innocent paper. The paper that could possibly change their lives.

Or kill them.

But if they survived… if they survived new avenues would be open to them. New things to learn, more power, no more Dursleys, no more pain, no more weakness.

"Then lets send it."

* * *

Draco peered at the letter with his name scrawled on it. The handwriting looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

Shrugging, Draco handed the Barn Owl a treat before it flew on top of his drawer and waited, eyes drilled on him.

So it wanted an answer.

With a roll of his eyes, he flopped onto his bed, opened the envelope and brought the spare bit of parchment closer to his face to read.

 _Malfoy,_

 _I don't suppose you were expecting a letter from me, ever. But things have come up and what I want is no longer what others want me to want._

Draco sneered at the appalling sentence, but continued to read.

 _I wish for an audience with the Dark Lord. As such, I will meet you somewhere and, as I will be with one other person, we will both surrender our wands at that point and time._

Sitting up, Draco clutched the paper and stared wide eyed at the writing.

 _Give me a time and place, we will meet you there._

 _Harry Potter_

 _P.S. There is also a charm on here that makes it impossible to write a lie, Hermione's just brilliant like that. And, as such, no one will be warned about this meeting, just me and my companion._

 _You should try writing a lie, it'll change into a truth._

Draco stared at the paper, head cocked to the side before a smirk spread over his face. He grabbed a quill and tried to write _Potter's a Hufflepuff_ , but it quickly changed to _Potter's a Gryffindor_.

His smirk morphed into a wide grind, his thoughts going to handing over Potter to the Dark Lord.

* * *

A/N: IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Hi everyone! if you haven't seen my profile, then let me tell you what I'm doing. This is the first of 5 stories I'm posting today. I've been stuck on writing because I've been juggling between all the stories in my head. I'm going to focus on the story that gets the most views/follows/favorites/reviews ect ect. in the next week. I'll be doing a tally on 2-25-18.

This one is special because I'm putting up _three_ chapters instead of two. Why? Tthe POV is going to go back and forth between three characters. The first is, obviously, Harry. The second is Draco - though his point of view isn't going to be seen all that often. The third is Remus - could you tell by the characters? Hopefully you all won't be too confused when I jump from person to person.

This is going to be very, very AU.

There will be OOC moments in some/most aspects of the characters. I mean, come on. Hermione and Harry willing to go to Voldemort? And them not being automatically _killed_? Case in point.

Another admission: this story doesn't have much plot, well - not until later, at least, and that was on accident. This is the first time I've tried something like this, I think it's called a Crack Fic? But hey, my mom adores this story so I must have done something right.

Most chapters are short (I've already written 27 of them).

Also, this fic was written because of Behind the Mask - yep, I started this chapter on Dec 20, 2012 (holy cow that was just over five years ago o.O ) There was a lot going on in that fic that this just came out because of all the angst. There might be parts that don't make sense so I apologize in advance.

This fic has no pairings.

I think that's it…

Oh! This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine (which is probably a lot) :D


	2. Ruined Home

The table in front of him was broken, torn to shreds.

It had been round. Covered in papers. The undertone of burgundy had streaks of caramel flowing through it. There had been rings made of different shades and hues of browns. It had been smooth to the touch except for the random nicks and cuts that had made it homely. It had a layer of dust on it as if not touched for years. It had been passed down through his family. It had been an ageless piece. A timeless piece.

No matter where he went, that small table had gone with him. As long as he had it, it would remind him of better times. Times filled with laughter and joy, fun and games.

But now it reminded him of nothing. It was another thing ruined by war.

The table, though, wasn't the only thing that was ravaged. His anger had taken out everything he could touch.

His bookshelves had been thrown around. His books had been ripped apart, the pages all slashed to tiny pieces. The couch - once comfortable and pleasant to sit on - had all the stuffing ripped out and thrown around the room. Fabric was scattered everywhere. Frames were crushed and tossed about.

There was only one thing untouched. It was a picture. One that didn't move. Holding only two people. One dead, the other missing. His only family ripped apart and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Collapsing on the ground, he brought the picture frame to his body and curled around it. It was all he had left. He didn't know what he would do now they were gone.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there around his small photograph. Eventually his back started to ache and complain about being stuck in that position. His stomach began to rumble.

Tears finally started falling down his cheeks. He had to part his mouth in order to breath, his nose clogging up. His whole body trembled. His eyes squeezed shut. His fingers began to cramp from clinging to the picture.

Everything was gone. Just like the room. Just like the table.

His rock, his center, his anchor was ripped away from him and he had nothing left.

Someone pounded on his door, yelling for him. But he couldn't hear what was being said. He didn't want to know what was being said. He just wanted to stay curled up forever.

There was a bang and his door came flying towards him, but narrowly missing. Shame. He hadn't even flinched, just brought himself closer to his picture.

"Remus!" There was more than one voice. All of them were joined together, filled with worry.

They didn't know his pain. They didn't know what it was like to be ripped away from the only family he had left. They didn't know how it felt to be alone without his pack.

"There's been an attack! Remus!"

Was that Molly? He couldn't be sure. He wanted to open his mouth to say there had been no attack. That it had been him and Moony who had torn everything to pieces.

There hadn't been anything to salvage besides what he clung to.

"Remus," the voice was whispered, and he couldn't tell who it was. Slowly he shook his head, not bringing his eyes up. He didn't open them and he didn't have any desire to move.

"He isn't wounded." That had to be Mad-Eye. Who else had that gruff, no nonsense voice? "We need to find Potter."

Whimpering, he clenched his eyes tighter, hoping they would all just go away.

It was almost the full moon and he didn't have much control to begin with. The moment he heard Harry was missing, all control he had, shattered. It was blown apart, and the outcome was his destroyed room.

"Remus, come, Harry is most likely not dead."

His eyes snapped open. His lips pulled back in a silent snarl. His lax body tightened. He knew that voice. Knew what voiceless, tasteless poison lay beneath those silken words.

It was because of them that his pup - Harry - was missing and that Sirius was dead.

He was on his feet, a growl slowly rising from his throat. "Get out. Now."

When the other man didn't move, he took a step forward, his growl grew louder and louder.

The man shouldn't have stepped into his home. Shouldn't have come close to his family. Shouldn't have been there to put anyone at risk.

He would get rid of him. With his own claws. His own teeth.

Even as he took a step forward towards the threat, multiple red sparks shot towards him. Even as he fell a howl left his lips, the sound echoing around the ruins of his home.

* * *

A/N Heeelllllo Remus!

Huh… not the same as Heeeeeeellllllo Nurse. Damn. (Anyone catch that reference? Please?)

Unbeta'd


	3. Looks

Parseltongue is in _italics_

* * *

The alley was dark, the stench terrible. People meandered around on the street, their hushed whispers never traveling far enough for anyone else to hear them. The full moon was high in the sky, glaring down at them.

"If it isn't Potty and the mudblood."

The voice had Harry rolling his eyes and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hermione just leaned against his side before smirking and saying, "Honestly, Malfoy, can't you come up with something more original? It sounds as if you haven't passed grade school yet."

There was an affronted sniff before Malfoy was standing before them, a sneer in place. "I see you kept your word."

"Can't you read?" Harry sneered right back at Malfoy. "I could have sworn I wrote that the paper wouldn't allow anyone to write lies. I didn't realize common sense has eluded you, Malfoy, that you can't even comprehend the written word."

Malfoy just brushed the comment away and held out his hand, "Wands."

"Before we get to that point, how are we getting to where we're going?"

"Do you honestly think that I haven't come up with a way for you to get where you need to be? I'm a Malfoy." The blonde held his nose high up in the air with a haughty sniff. "Now come before we run out of time."

"I'm sure we have time for a few more questions, Malfoy. After all, you never did say if anyone was expecting us or not," Hermione spoke up, her voice quiet but firm.

"They know not to attack anyone I bring in tonight, or they'll face my father's wrath."

"How would that be possible with your father in Azkaban?"

Malfoy shot Harry a smirk, but didn't elaborate. "You will not be harmed, unless the Dark Lord deems it. Now, are we going or not?" He tapped his foot impatiently, a frown firmly in place.

Harry shrugged and immediately handed his wand over. Hermione hesitated for just a second before she followed her friend's lead. Malfoy snatched them away and pocketed them. He looked down his nose at them before holding out a hand that held a locket. "It'll activate in the next ten seconds."

Harry nearly groaned; he couldn't understand why they had to use a portkey. There had to be a more efficient way of traveling besides portkeys. Yet he still touched a single finger to the piece of jewelry beside Hermione's and Malfoy's. Seconds later, he felt that wrench at his navel and tried not to hold his breath.

Harry, graceful as ever, stumbled as they landed. He would have fallen flat on his face if it weren't for Malfoy grabbing the back of his shirt and wrenching him backwards to stand. "You have no idea how to make a grand entrance do you, Potter? Falling on your face in front of Death Eaters, quite bad form." He released Harry and strode forward.

There were no Death Eaters, though. Harry mentally shrugged and let Hermione hook her arm through his. The two had to lengthen their strides in order to catch up to the blonde.

Malfoy tapped his wand on the door and it swung inwardly without a sound.

The two followed after the Slytherin into his house, and as soon as they stepped inside the door closed behind them. Seconds later there were multiple wands trained on them.

"What does little Drakie have here? Looks like some Gryffindors lost their way." A cackle came from Harry's left and his whole body tensed. "Oh, baby Potter just realized something. Must have hurt his head."

Harry took a deep breath, not even turning to face his godfather's killer, "Bellatrix." Hermione's grip tightened on his arm while he tapped his fingers on her arm in silent support and raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. "I believe you were taking us somewhere, Malfoy."

"Oooh, I can take them to the Dark Lord," Bellatrix skipped around Harry to stand before him.

Harry didn't bother looking at who the others were that were surrounding them, he just kept his eyes locked on Malfoy. "That will lead to problems, Bellatrix. Malfoy brought us here, he'll finish the job."

Malfoy continued to walk and Harry and Hermione followed after him. "Harry," Hermione whispered, "why is she just letting us go?"

"I'm guessing because he's her nephew."

Malfoy lead them up huge stairs - stairs that was wider than Harry's arm span two times over - and quickly down some corridors. Harry soon became lost as they turned down different passages, but he could hear someone following them. If he had a guess, he would have said Bellatrix in a heartbeat.

His blood boiled to see her, to hear her, but he couldn't do anything to her.

Malfoy paused before another large door, one hand on his hip and the other holding his wand at his side. "Aunt Bella, I'm sure the Dark Lord can handle them from here."

"I'm sure he could, but -"

"Aunt Bella, if you come with us he will take that as a sign of you not believing in his strength."

Harry heard a huff from behind him and the swirl of robes followed by the click of heels moving away and a muttered breath, "He's no fun."

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding before tilting his head towards Malfoy. "Now what?"

He didn't get an answer, just a grin, before the door opened and the blonde strode inside. Seeing no choice, Harry followed him, placing Hermione behind him as he entered.

His eyes latched immediately onto the person... thing... behind the desk when he saw Malfoy bow.

"I see you don't look any better."

The snake man said nothing. His red eyes didn't flash with anger, his slitted nostrils didn't flare. Instead he just calmly sat there, staring at Harry. He was leaning back in the chair, his legs crossed, and his wand twirling around in his fingers.

"My Lord, I brought them as I said I would."

"You will be rewarded, Draco," the man finally hissed, never looking away from Harry. Harry, for his part, kept his back straight and his own gaze locked on the red eyes in front of him.

Voldemort finally stood and approached the boy. "I'm sssure you can imagine my ssshock when young Draco came to me and sssaid he could bring you to me, along with a... friend." The tall man towered over Harry, his wand pointing straight at Harry's heart. "What isss ssstoping me from killing you?"

Harry shrugged, ignoring Hermione's grasping fingers and his own wildly beating heart. "Curiosity, I suppose, and the knowledge that I know the prophecy and you don't."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, his wand still trained on Harry. "Why have you come? The old fool would certainly not allow you to wander away."

Harry sniffed and crossed his arms, conscious of the wand still pointed at his chest and Hermione's hand on him. "Of course he wouldn't. We left, which was actually pretty easy." He rolled his eyes, trying to pretend he wasn't about to die. "I learned some things - like what they have planned for me. I realized I don't want my life planned out for me."

Silence stretched on before Voldemort took a step back, appraising the boy in front of him. "You wisssh to come to my ssside?"

"Umm... no. The whole killing spree thing isn't what I'd do for extracurricular activities." Harry waved a hand as if dismissing the thought, but he immediately re-positioned himself in front of Hermione to make sure she was covered and not in full view of Voldemort, ignoring her huff.

Malfoy was off in the corner, just watching, but Harry made sure to make sure to know exactly where he was at all times.

"I would gain more with you gone, Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice was soft and lulling, as if trying to whisper him into a coma. A hissing sound came from the side and Harry felt his skin crawl. "If you wisssh to live, you better start talking."

"You can live forever, it's in the prophecy."

That made Voldemort pause. He hissed, ' _Nagini, rest, my child. We will see if they need to be eaten'_. Nagini didn't reply, the only sound that came from her were her scales slithering along the marble floor. "Explain."

"I'm going to recite the prophecy first." Harry took a deep breath and plunged ahead, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh moon dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh moon dies..."

"That tellsss me nothing," Voldemort snarled, eyes flashing a blood red color, magic swirling around in the orbs.

Harry took a step back, anchoring himself with Hermione's hold. "It does. There's a line me and Hermione were talking about before we ever thought to come here: 'either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'"

"What of it?" Voldemort had taken control of himself and was once again pressing his wand against Harry's shirt, right over his heart.

"It doesn't say I have to kill you. It just says that I have the power to do so. That I'm your equal. With the other line, though, we can only die if we kill each other, but one of us is living while the other is surviving."

"Living and sssurviving are basssically the sssame thing," but Voldemort walked back to his desk, his mind in obvious thought. He kept his wand trained on Harry, but he looked curious. "There are differencesss, though," he finally murmured.

"Yeah, Hermione's the one who figured it out." Harry shifted until he held Hermione's hand in his own.

"What did you figure out, little mudblood?"

Harry felt Hermione stiffen just a moment before she puffed a bit of air out on his neck and said, "To survive is to endure, while living is more like thriving. So, naturally, if both of you are living then neither of you will have to kill each other."

Voldemort hummed before steepling his fingers, his wand pointing up at the ceiling, but his eyes were still hard and cold. "How do you propossse to make the both of usss live?" His words were cool and brisk.

Harry grinned, "We'll get to that in a moment. However, I'm more concerned that you're going to kill us."

"And you will die if you do not anssswer my quessstion."

"Look, I just want to hash some things out before lying all the cards on the table and then getting killed." Voldemort simply inclined his head, but didn't deign Harry's actions with a response, so Harry continued talking, "As I said earlier, kinda sorta, I'm through with fighting you. I'm done with the 'light side'. I just want power and understanding, things they are keeping from me. I have no desire to fight for your cause, but I can understand where you're coming from because of some friends. Though I do think you're going about it the wrong way because -"

"Harry," Hermione poked him hard in the side.

The boy caught himself and scratched his head with his free hand. "Oops, got off track there. Anyway, if you do allow us to live and whatnot, we would like a few things - after we do something for you in return to make it an even exchange."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, but he said, "And those ssstipulations would be?"

"Hermione not being called a mudblood. She has more power and knowledge than many purebloods. She even discovered something about why that is, but we can talk of that later if we're still alive. Second would be that we're allowed to stay here and learn to our hearts content. We'll be allowed to go back to Hogwarts, but come here - or wherever you're residing - for the holidays. The third would be for five others to come here, if they choose to - after they take Veritaserum to prove that they aren't here to attack, kill, or maim anyone if you want them to do that. Lastly, no attacking, killing, or maiming any of us." Harry turned his head in order to see Hermione's bushy head and still keep an eye on Voldemort. "Did I miss anything?"

"No."

"Alright," he turned to look at Voldemort. "That's all that we have."

"That isss going to require a high payment, Harry Potter. And you have yet to tell me how I will live forever."

"It was in the prophecy, 'and either must die at the hand of the other'. 'Must' being the key word. We can't die unless we kill the other. I'm guessing if one of us kills the other, the other will die of natural causes later on. However, before that can happen, one of us has to die."

"What will your payment be?"

Harry grinned, it looked like they weren't going to die at that moment. "How do feel about how you look?"

* * *

A/N There is going to be a lot of OOCness and plot holes - I will admit that readily. Lol. Just wanted to throw that out there.

Oh, here's an example: Bellatrix is out of Azkaban? Voldemort not killing them on sight? All of that because I said so. Lol. Awesome logic, yes?

Unbeta'd


End file.
